Body Art With Noel Fielding
by KlarTraum
Summary: You reach your dreams and finnaly go to art school. There you meet Noel Fielding who is in the same class as you. Over the course of the story... lets just say you two get to know each other a little more.


It was my first day of art school in England at The University of Croydon. Despite the exhausting transition to Croydon I manage to force myself to get ready and start my first day of school. I almost got lost going to my first class, but found it eventually. I was greeted by a cozy looking room with paint smeared decks, art supplies cluttered surfaces, clay coated aprons, and the room was….. empty? Assuming that I was early I decided to take a seat towards the back and rest my head in my folded arms on my desk.

About a minute later I heard the sound of boots against the hardwood floor. I didn't bother looking all the way up to see who it was, but I turned my head to the left, peaked under the gap of my armpit, and saw a pair of metallic boots connected to legs wearing skinny jeans. The boots walked over to the side of the room and stopped. I heard the sound of various things getting picked up. Then the boots turned around, pointing directly at me like arrows. The silence was broken by a sexy voice with a British accent that asked, "Do you need any help, are you waiting for someone?" I looked up and my eyes met with the bright blue eyes of a chiseled face man, with black hair (which complimented his eyes rather nicely), wearing a boldly colored jacket, and holding some brushes.

Noticing that I had spaced out a bit, I snapped back to reality and awkwardly answered "Oh I'm fine, thanks. I'm just waiting for class to start." He furrowed his brow a bit and said "class doesn't start until tomorrow." Oh shit. I was probably so tired this morning that I didn't bother checking the date on my schedule! Out of embarrassment I blushed a bit and simple said, "oh." The man snickered a bit and asked, "Are you new here?" "Ya" I said "I just got here Friday. Guess there was a misunderstanding. At least I can now Nexflix binge all day." He smiled, slightly shook his head and said, "Sorry your day had to start out that way… The name's Noel Fielding by the way. I have the same class" He stepped forward and we shook hands. "Sylvania Zimph" I responded. "Lovely name." Noel replied

Noel then said, "I was just borrowing some supplies to finish up my last painting for my portfolio. You should come over. That is unless you can't afford to miss a hot date with Netflix. I could use some critique from an artist like you. You're really good." He pointed toward the floor next to me, where I noticed that my backpack had tipped over, all of my paintings and drawings that I had brought as my portfolio had spilled out. Embarrassed yet again, I put my papers back and said, "Thanks. That would be nice. I guess I can afford to miss one date with Netflix."

When I stepped into Noels flat it screamed artist. It was lavished in bright colors, paint bushes in mugs, folded canvas stand in the corner, but best of all was all his fantastic paintings that were hanging all over the walls. They were bold, colorful, surreal, and gave me a sense that he had a very open imagination (which I personally think is very sexy). "This way." Said Noel Then he unexpectedly took my hand and lead me into his bedroom. Just the touch of his hand made certain places a little tingly. "What do you think?" he said as he nodded towards a vast painting leaning against wall. It was a painting of a giant colorful skull, but it wasn't scary like skulls are meant to be it looked carefree and smiley, and somehow made me want to smile as well. "I love it" I said "It's very original, and I love how you play around with the texture and color." He sheepishly thanked me and modestly explained how he still needed to improve it and so on.

After we finished talking about his art, I asked "So… what now?" Noel looked at me for a bit and then asked, "May I paint your face...like on your face?" Since our previous talk let me know more about him and his surreal imaginative personality, I wasn't that surprised with his request and agreed. On que he received the face paints and returned. We then both sat on his bed facing each other. He then began to paint my face. I giggled a bit, but tried to hold still. About 3 brush strokes in, he stopped and really looked at my face and said, "Slyvania. You have such a beautiful face and mind."

He then began to lean in closer. I did the same and closed my eyes. Then I felt his soft lips touch mine and he passionately started kissing me harder and harder. I hugged him closer and he slipped his hands under my blouse and moved his hands up and down my waist, then he suddenly pulled me into a straddle on his lap. I wrapped my legs around him and he took off my blouse. He felt my breasts over my bra, then began to trace his finger on the edge of my bra towards its clasp, all the while muttering "beautiful, beautiful." In between kisses.

Once he took my bra of he gently leaned forward, lay me face up on the bed, and gave me butterfly kisses down my neck, across my collar bone, right to my left nipple. He then continuously flicked his tongue in and out against it, which made me moan with pleasure. Noel muttered "You like that love. Oh fuck you are making me so hard!" He then repeated this routine with my right nipple.

I took off Noel's shirt, which exposed a slim yet slightly toned body (Just the way I like it). He grabbed my waist on each side and began to butterfly kiss me down to my stomach. When Noel got to the bottom he unbuttoned my pants and took them off. He then slightly pulled the elastic in my panties and let it go, letting it snap back and said "love, your body is just as beautiful as your face." Noel then took off his pants, gently rubbed my pussy over my panties (which made me arch my head back and curl my toes), then started to take off my panties, but I stopped him and said "I want you to paint me." He gave me a sexy smirk that let me know he knew exactly what I wanted.

He got his face paints and started painting my nude body. He stroked his brush along my every curve. At one point he painted one line from my neck to my panty line. This made me arch my back. When he was done painting me I then got on top of Noel and painted him. When we were done painting he picked me up in a straddle position walked over to the mirror and set me down. When he did so, I felt his giant steaming erection against me for a moment. When I turned around to the mirror I saw the master pieces we had turned in to. We were no longer humans, but creatures of pure imagination. I also saw that the way Noel had painted me didn't cover up my features, but rather made them more radiant with a plethora of color. "I Like what I see, love." He said, and then carried me back to the bed.

Noel then slowly took off my panties, and let out a low groan when he saw what lay beneath. He then got a paint brush and stuck the end in my pussy and made it go in small circle in and out, while he began to lick my clitoris. I tensed up and thought that I would climax right then, but then he stopped.

Noel took off his underwear, exposing his throbbing manhood. He teased me with it by putting it barely an inch inside me, then took it out and slid between my pussy lips. Noel did this about 3 times, and then pulled his giant rock hard cock back and let fly down and hit my clitoris. I shrieked with pleasure. He shot me another one of his sexy smirks.

Noel then crawled up with his hands to meet me face to face and began to kiss me again. He slowly started to put his giant dick inside me. I started tensing up a bit. Noel noticed this and whispered in my ear, "Shhh. It's ok, love. I promise that I won't hurt you. You are too wonderful." He then pushed deeper and deeper. Noel began to go faster and faster. Each time with just as must effort. My back began to arch again along with almost every other part of my body. He then grabbed me around my waist and pulled my body against his. I felt my breasts rub against his chest, I felt his hips against my legs, I felt his hot breath, I felt him moving deep inside me, I felt everything. Out of nowhere Noel got a boost of energy and went harder and faster than ever. Then when I was in the middle of climaxing he came inside me. I felt the hot liquid burst and fill me up, which almost doubled my climax….good thing I was on birth control. We then collapsed side by side panting and still slightly shaking.

We then spooned. When I turned around to be the little spoon I saw how we looked in the mirror (an explosion of smeared color). Yup, pretty accurate to how I felt. Overall I had an amazing first day.


End file.
